To Protect You
by 5623xuxxxux3265
Summary: Justin, Alex, and Max are left at home with a babysitter. But when she goes too far, Justin casts a spell which leads her to call the police. They go through dangerous events, all the while trying to protect their wizardly secret from the world.
1. Miss Donafeild

I hope you like it. I'm going to try and give each character an equal part in the over-all story, but this chapter is mostly about Alex. This first chapter is not as well-written as the upcoming chapters, trust me. I would love it if you'd review. I can't wait for my first reviewer! Thank you and enjoy.

**To Protect You**

**Chapter 1**

_**Miss. Donafeild**_

"Daddy. Please don't leave us with a babysitter." Alex Russo, middle child of three, pleaded. "Don't you think we're old enough to stay home alone for a week?"

"You kids? Alone for a week?" Jerry, Alex's father, raised his eyebrows. "Last time your mother and I left, you turned a mannequin to life! Why would I want that to happen again?"

"I was young and foolish then." Alex said, crossing her arms.

"Um… that was three moths ago…" Max, the youngest, told. Alex sent him a glare.

"Well, I turned fifteen the other day! Fifteen year-old girls do not need babysitters."

"Alex…" Jerry warned, pointing a finger at his daughter.

"Dad! Don't make me beg on my knees! This floor is filthy!" Alex whined.

"You're not going to faze me Alex."

"I can't believe this! How could you possibly do this to us?" Alex's temper flared, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Honey, you know I love you guys very much, that's why I have to protect you." Jerry said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You'll thank me one day."

Alex rolled her eyes and hugged her dad. "Fine. I guess if the babysitter is cool than it'll be okay."

"That's my girl." Jerry smiled. He turned to Max and ruffled his hair, "See you in a week buddy!"

"Bye dad." Max sighed.

"Justin will be home soon. He's at school doing extra work. I'm picking your mother up from Grandma's house. Make sure you call us, or she'll freak out."

"Alright." Alex said, not caring at the least bit.

"When the babysitter comes, give her your greatest respects."

"Does 'The Babysitter' have a name?"

"I'm not sure what her name is." Jerry scratched his head. "But she probably doesn't know about magic. So if you use magic, you'll be in a lot of trouble.

"I hear you loud and clear."

"Make dinner for Max and yourself. We have leftovers in the refrigerator. Or you can make sandwiches."

"Got it dad."

"I love you sweetie."

"Love you too dad." Alex heaved a breath. Jerry proudly headed out the door.

Alex scoffed. She still couldn't believe it. "Maxey." His head shot toward her. "Can you make dinner?"

"Sure." Max quickly agreed. Alex grinned; it's so easy to take advantage of her little brother. Alex took a seat on the couch and slipped off her beige boots. She placed her head on the arm rest and before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep.

"Alex…Alex, wake up." Alex's eyed fluttered open. She was not pleased to see her other brother, Justin, arched over her.

"What?" Alex snapped.

"The sitter's here." Justin jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

Alex sat up and cringed. A woman was standing about 4 feet away. This lady did not look pretty. She was about the same height as Alex. She was not skinny, but definitely not over-weight. Sickingly, greasy, light brown hair waved down to her shoulders and curled out at the end. Alex **hated** hair that curled **out**. The woman's eyes were a dull gray that practically shouted 'boring!' Her nose was abnormally small. '_Way too small for her big head.'_ Alex thought. Her ugly chapped lips were probably covering the most gruesome yellow teeth. But what bothered Alex the most was the plain purple head-to-toe pea coat she was wearing.

"Take a look in the mirror ma'am! You're like a giant plum!" Alex spoke up, not meaning to say it aloud.

"Excuse me?" The woman replied, obviously offended. Her voice did not match her looks. Her voice had a tint of a German accent, but had a thick, strict tone to it. Alex envied hated that kind of tone. But what shocked her were this woman's teeth. They were… _perfect_! Beautiful pearly whites. How could such amazing teeth be on such a disturbing face?

Justin chuckled nervously. "This is Alex."

"Hmm…" The woman studied her, and then looked at the boy standing behind the couch. "Who're you?"

"That's Max." Justin said before Max could even open his mouth. "Max, Alex, this is Miss. Donafeild."

"I can understand why she's _Miss._Donafeild." Alex muttered. Max laughed at her crack of a joke.

"Alex!" Justin hissed and gave Max a look to shut up.

"My word! I have never met such dishonorable children!" Miss. Donafeild exclaimed. "I may assure you that any bad behavior will not be tolerated for now on. I am put to discipline you for your own safety."

"Alex knows discipline. There's never a week when she's not grounded." Max said. Justin rolled is eyes.

"How old are you children?"

"12, 15, and 16." Justin told her, and added, "In the obvious orders."

"I'm going to look around." She said, and climbed up the spiral staircase.

"I don't like her." Alex immediately announced.

"I do. She's strict, and she may even be able to keep you two under control."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Alex questioned.

"You _know_ what I mean." Justin responded.

"Are you saying we can't be trusted?"

"I'm not saying you can't."

"Ugh! You're just like dad!"

"What's wrong? Daddy's little girl didn't get what she wanted?"

"Shut it Justin!"

"_Oh I'm Alex!_" Justin mocked. "_I always get what I want because everyone always melts by the look of my puppy eyes! Please daddy! That's not fair! You never let me have anything!_"

"I don't talk like that." Alex scoffed.

"You should listen to yourself more often! You'll understand why everyone wants to cover their ears when you talk!"

"Stop it loser!"

"What's wrong? Don't have a good enough come-back?"

"Guys, stop it." Max said, really frustrated, but they barely noticed him.

"Justin! Why don't you go cry to your dolls!" Alex yelled.

"They're action figures Alex! Action figures!"

"Guys!" Max said louder. Miss. Donafeild came down the stairs with a dirty look on her face. The three didn't see her.

"Fine! Go cry to your _action figures_!" Alex put up her fingers and air quoted her words.

"STOP!" Max screamed and flung up his arms. His brother and sister finally quieted down, but only because they noticed their mother's lamp tilting over, in slow motion it seemed. Max had hit it when he brought his hands up. The lamp tipped over the end of the table and crashed at Max's feet.

At first, Justin and Alex rolled their eyes, it was not the first time the lamp had been broken.

But their faces soon showed shock and horror when Miss. Danafeild grabbed their little brother up by the hair in a **very** threatening way.

**To be continued...**


	2. Exposed

Thank you so much to everyone who read my first Chapter. But please pay attention to what I have to say next: This takes place RIGHT AFTER the Quinceañera episode, this takes place BEFORE Alex (Selena) got those bangs, BEFORE Justin (David) matured slightly, BEFORE Max (Jake) got a mini growth spurt and changed his hair, and BEFORE Harper found out about magic. This chapter is not as long as the first, but it holds a little bit more action. It has a bit more Justin and Max than the last chapter. Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**To Protect You**

**Chapter 2**

_**Exposed**_

"Hey!" Alex cried. "Put him down!" She clenched her fists until she was sure they turned white. How dare she touch her little brother like that?

"You do not order me young lady!" Miss. Donafeild roared at her.

Max whimpered. He was trying his best to stand on his tippy-toes, he punched her in the stomach, trying to get her to release his head. But that didn't help. "Don't touch me!" She yelled in his face and pushed him down. He sat on the floor, eyes wide, just waiting for what was coming.

Justin was frozen to the spot, staring at the woman in front of him. Was that legal? What could he do? All he did was watch as his sister took charge.

"You've gone too far woman!" Alex croaked. Justin could tell she was trying to hide her own fear.

"Too far? Your brother broke a priceless item." Miss. Donafield swept to the right, grabbed Max's wrist, and heaved him up again. "He deserves to be punished."

"We broke that lamp like... a million times! Besides, it's only worth like fifteen dollars." Ales said defensively. "Just leave him alone!" Miss. Donafeild grew frustrated and gripped Max's arm so hard that he started to yelp, squirming in her grasp.

"She said leave him alone!" Justin spoke in a quivering voice. Miss. Donafeild looked at him with an evil grin on her face, and glared at Max. Justin felt his heart beat five times faster. He could not just stand and watch this. He pulled out his wand.

"_From your chin to your toes an elephant trunk grows!_"

Miss. Donafeild paused and looked at Justin quizzically. "What did you say?"

"Why did you do that?" Alex whispered to Justin.

"I panicked!"

Miss. Donafeild cocked her head to the side. Before she could retort, her hands snapped to her face, freeing Max. "Wh-what's happening?" Miss. Donafeild squawked. "Oh!" Through her hands sprouted a long, pale trunk. She scoffed in surprise. "What-t-t-t di-id you d-do?" She choked.

"Nothing…" Alex said slowly. Justin nodded. Miss. Donafeild screamed, Max stepped back.

"I-I'm calling the police!" She backed up, and sprinted up the stairs, clutching her face the whole way.

"Wow." Alex mouthed.

"Oh no… oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Justin shouted. "I can't believe I just did that!"

Alex frowned at him. How could Justin think that what he did was bad? That low life woman was about to hurt their little brother! "She deserved that! No! She deserves to go to jail!"

"Alex, that's not what I mean." Justin's voice became calm, but his face looked even more nervous. "I just exposed magic, and because of that we-we…"

"…we will lose our powers." Alex finished for him, looking at the floor.

"That and worse." Justin rubbed his temples. He didn't want to tell her what was 'worse,' but he knew she'd ask. It wasn't any better having Max ask instead.

"What's worse?" Max came over shakily, looking up at the tallest sibling. Justin looked to Alex, who had as much confusion on her face as Max.

"Let's not get into that right now. We have to hide."

"Hide from what?" Max quaked.

"I'll tell you later! Lets-lets just get out of here." Alex and Max did not bother to say more, they just followed their older brother down the stairs and into the Waverly Place Sub Shop.

Justin unlocked the door to the Wizard Lair. He had to grab the stuff and fast. Jerry had told Justin what to do if a situation like this occurs… since he was the oldest and most responsible. He knew Alex and Max would just forget everything he told them.

"Hey Justin?" Alex asked as she watched him grab the spell book and other magical objects. He nodded, so she guessed that he heard her. "Why are we panicking?"

He didn't reply, so Alex stomped over to him.

"Why are you taking all of the magic stuff?" When he said nothing again, Alex grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Why aren't you telling us anything?"

"I can't that's why."

"Justin!"

"This is a big deal Alex." Justin said seriously. "It's better if you don't know right now."

"What's a big deal? Miss. Donafeild being abusive or the fact that we just exposed magic?"

He didn't answer for a few moments. "Both."

"Plenty of normal people know about magic." Alex stated. "What makes Miss. Donafeild any different?"

"Only trusted people can be told! Do you trust that woman upstairs?"

She shook her head.

"She's calling the police! The whole world will know about magic now!"

"Why do we have to keep magic a secret? Why can't the world know about wizards?" Alex questioned.

"Alex, if humans find out we're wizards, we'll be treated like circus animals, dissected by scientists, or even killed!" After the looks on his sister's face, he immediately regretted telling her.

"Why?" Max asked. He was actually listening to what was going on, instead of being oblivious. Any other day that would've made Justin proud, but now he was worried.

"Well, um…"

Sirens interrupted his thoughts. All three stopped, frozen to the spot.

"What do we do now?" Alex asked, her voice wavering.

"Um… uh…" Justin was at a loss for words. He yelled at himself inside of his head and regained his voice. "We leave."

"Where are we going?" Max inquired.

"I don't know." Justin said truthfully. He handed Max and Alex supplies and their wands. "We just have to get out of here."


	3. AWP

I apologize for not updating. I've been a little busy lately. I typed up this chapter pretty quickly, so please excuse any mistakes. This chapter may be sort of confusing, so if you don't get it, review me, tell me you don't understand what's going on, and I'll happily reply! Please review! The more reviews, the more confidence I have in myself, and the faster I update my story! Thank you!

**To Protect You**

**Chapter 3**

_**AWP**_

Justin opened the lair door and peaked into the Waverly Sub Station. Sirens rang through his head as red and blue lights flashed through the closed windows. He looked back at Alex and Max, and motioned for them to follow. All three, with piles of stuff in their arms, carefully proceeded by the counter and ducked behind it.

"Here's the plan." Justin said in a hushed tone. "When the police come in, just stay here and don't move. We'll wait until they go upstairs, and then we'll make a run for it."

"Why can't we just run right now?" Alex asked.

"They're right outside. They'd just take us as soon as we'd come through the door." He whispered.

"Why can't we just use magic to pop us somewhere?"

"It's critical to use as little magic as possible."

"And yet we're carrying all this magical junk?" Alex commented.

Justin rolled his eyes. "When I give you the signal, Max, you'll run first."

"What signal?" Max questioned. "And why do I have to go first?"

"For the fifth time, this," He moved his hand up, then down, "is the signal. And you," he pointed to Max, "are the youngest."

"What does being the youngest have to do with who runs first?" Max hissed.

"Because I said so and believe it or not, it's safer to run first." Justin told him, Max set the supplies down on his lap and huffed. "Alex will run when I give the second signal, and then I'll go." Justin coordinated. "Now enough questions."

"Why will we have to run at different times when the police will be upstairs?" Alex asked, ignoring Justin's comment.

"It's for when we actually come out of the building. Police may be out there at the time too." He leaned his head on the counter. "Now, just stay quiet."

There was barely a minute of waiting until the doors to the Waverly Sub Station flew open. Justin cringed, and then stayed as silent as he could. Alex was pressing her back to the counter and Max was on his knees with his shoulder leaning against the same counter.

"We're here!" A man with a deep voice yelled. "This is the police! It's safe to come out now!" Squeaky footsteps came from the stairs case, presumably known as Miss. Donafeild's.

Gasps were heard from the police officers as they stared at the elephant-like woman that stood in front of them.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Another officer asked.

"Of course not!" Miss. Donafeild screeched. "Look at me! I have a trunk!"

"How did this happen?" The one with the deep voice asked.

"Well, I was babysitting these kids," She explained, "and I told them that they were misbehaving! The youngest one attacked me and the oldest took out this wand type thing!"

"A wand?" The officer said, rolling his eyes. "What kind of a trick is this woman?"

"This is no trick!" Miss. Donafeild scoffed. "How else could _this_ have happened?" She pointed to her morphed face.

"Is it real?" A young one said, about 23 years old.

"Highly doubt it Mike." The deep voiced officer said.

"Yes it's real! Just come look at it!" Miss. Donafeild said. The officers looked over the woman's fascinating elephant trunk.

An officer gasped, "Yes! It's real!"

"How are you sure?" Mike asked, not taking his eyes off of the hideous trunk.

"She's breathing out of it!"

"Alright. Search the place. They can't hide for long." The deep voiced officer announced.

Behind the counter, Justin listened for all the footsteps to disperse away. He waited about a minute for another sound to come up. Nothing. He breathed out a steady breath, stuck out his right hand, and waved it up and down.

Max got into leap frog position, getting ready to jump up and sprint. He nodded to his brother and sister, who were staring at him with anxiety and deep worry.

Justin nodded back to his brother in approval.

Max leaped up and stood, frozen to the spot. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was ajar.

"Run Max!" Justin ordered in a whisper.

Max didn't move. All of a sudden, Justin heard a voice bellow, "Put your hands up!" A shiver ran up Justin's sign as he was about to call the plan off and brew up a new plan. But before he could open his mouth, Max was off.

Max ran around the counter and ran right around the officers. The officers seemed stunned for a moment, but soon noticed that the kid was only a few feet from the door. Max was tripped and sent fumbling to the ground, the magical utilities scattered across the floor.

Alex didn't wait for a signal; she got up only seconds after Max had. She gripped the spell book to her chest. "Alex!" She heard Justin call. She kept running, but turned her head around. Without noticing where she was going, she slammed into an officer and grunted in pain as the corner of the spell book jammed into her ribcage.

The force applied when running into him made her stumble backwards into another officer. He grabbed her by the shoulders. Max was forced up from the floor and was in the same position as Alex.

Justin couldn't just hide behind the counter much longer, he had to help his siblings. He stood up and said, "Stop!" Everyone paused and looked at him. "You can't just barge into our Sub Station! It's closed! And how do we know you're really the police?"

Alex and Max were surprised that Justin was talking to them in that way. He's going to get them into even worse trouble!

The one who had tripped Max came forward and laughed at Justin. He stood in front of him and said in a 'matter-of-fact' voice, "We're not the police. We're the AWP."

"The AWP?" Alex said, confused.

The 'officer' chuckled again and turned smoothly to the teenage girl. "Do you want to know what we are?"

Alex didn't answer, nor did she nod her head, but he continued anyway.

"We're part of the Anti-Wizard Program."


End file.
